


Duo Latera

by Sakurasakakihara_P



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Author sange, Birthing, DLDR, F/M, Family, HIDUP JITSUEMMA, Human/Vampire Relationship, Serba AU, Serba OOC, Team as Family, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurasakakihara_P/pseuds/Sakurasakakihara_P
Summary: Sekilas kehidupan seorang manusia yang menikahi seorang vampir. Mencintainya sampai mengorbankan perjanjian, demi meneruskan api cinta dan napsunya membina rumah tangga yang damai sentosa, dengan harapan memberi anak bagi sang tuan vampir yang berdarah murninya.[JitsuEmma. DLDR, silakan klik Close jika tak menyukai pairing ini. Terima kasih.]OH IYA, #NoticeMeEvent oleh Profe_Fest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Joker Game ~ Duo Latera**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

_I don’t own anything._

Murni OOC. Murni AU. Drama sinetron mainstream. Nggak baik untuk Readers yang mengidamkan sesuatu yang tragis, karena Author berencana memasukan tulisan ini di genre romantis yang kelewat nista dan bikin insulin naik drastis *yha*. DLDR ya, soalnya pairing str8 pertama kesukaanku ;_;

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah kecil nan sederhana, bermandikan matahari kala langit yang semula menghitam, mulai tersingkap keluar.

 

Meski begitu, pergantian hari itu tak jua menyurutkan niat si kawula perempuan yang ayu. Disingkapnya lengan piyama putihnya, dan mulai bangkit dari istirahat surinya. Rambutnya masih awut-awutan--lihatlah, poninya yang biasa disisir hingga ke kiri, kini tepat terbelah dua dengan simetris. Ikalnya juga memperparah kusut rambutnya.

 

Lalu ia mulai mendekat ke jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah kasur singlenya. Membuka kunci geser jendelanya, dan memberi ventilasi yang menyegarkan bagi kamarnya.

 

"Hari yang bagus." gumam si wanita, puas.

 

Tak sabar, ia melompati kasurnya. Berjongkok, lalu kedua tangannya menyusup ke kolong kasurnya. Lalu ditariknya, memperlihatkan sekotak peti seukuran kasurnya. Lebih besar, malah. Warnanya kelam, seperti rasa dingin dalam kematian.

 

Pipinya lalu digembungkan, dan berbisik dengan nada halus, "Bangun, Jitsui-chan! Bangun! Udah pagi!"

 

Digoncangkan peti itu, satu, dua kali. Masih tidak nampak tanda-tanda kebangkitannya. Goncang lagi, masih stagnan.

 

Si gadis mendecih sebal. Merasa dipermainkan oleh Jitsui—si asing tersangka makhluk yang tidur di peti.

 

Ia lalu bangkit, dan salah satu kakinya terangkat ke depan. Diayunkan ke belakang, dengan punggung kaki yang bersiap menendang—.

 

Peti itu seketika terbuka ketika si gadis sudah nyaris akan menendang masuk peti itu. Sebuah tangan seketika menyambar kaki si surai merah ini, seraya merengek malas, "... Nnnnn... Jangan tendang kasurku dong, Emma..."

 

Emma—si gadis tadi—tersentak kaget. Lalu mengguncang-guncang kakinya, minta dilepaskan. Lalu kembali jongkok dengan salah satu tangannya merangsek masuk ke petinya dan mengomelinya, "Bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Aku tahu kalau kau memang bukan manusia sembarangan, namun aku butuh kau untuk penyortiran terakhir dokumentasi riset untuk novelku, Sayang. Jika tidak, kau takkan dapet ronde lho—."

 

Tangan yang semula menyusup, tiba-tiba disihir menjadi batu. Tak mampu ia tarik kembali—dan tentunya ia tahu gestur itu.

 

Si Jitsui di dalam petinya tampak panik mendengar ultimatumnya—sampai-sampai membuat tangan nakalnya terikat di dalamnya.

 

Tutup petinya terbuka perlahan, dan sebuah kepala muncul dari peristirahatannya. Seorang adam, dengan wajah lelah dan rambut hitam awut-awutan, sedang menjilat-jilat urat nadi di tangan Emma, "Pagi begini yang bikin males, Emma... Aku butuh 'makanan' kalo harus benar-benar bisa bertahan di tengah jemuran matahari, kau tahu?"

 

"Hng... Bentar, kulihat kulkas dulu ya." Emma lalu mengguncang tangannya. Meminta izin.

 

Raut si Jitsui tampak tak ikhlas. Lalu dilepasnya setengah hati, dan Emma lalu menghampiri kulkas yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Lalu ia kembali dengan raut sedih, "Nggak ada stok terakhir. Jangan ngomong kau mau 'memakan'ku sekarang juga; aku bahkan belom sarapan, lho!"

 

".... Gawat. Tidur lagi—."

 

"Nggak. Editor akan memburumu. Ingat, kau sendiri juga bikin novel laris 'Paragraph's Hope', ya kan?" Emma kembali mengultimatum.

 

"Nggak mau."

 

"Kalau begitu, kupanggil kau Paman Jitsui—."

 

"... Ampun deh. Paling nggak suka kalo kau menyebutku begitu, walau kita sudah menikah."

 

Emma tak berkutik. Jitsui lalu menyengir puas menyaksikan ekspresi cemberut gadis _nya_. Sekesal-kesalnya Emma, tak pernah dia seluluh ini kalau hanya modal godaan murahan itu. Lalu Emma bangkit, dan berujar malas, "Kalau begitu, pukul 12 siang nanti aku akan datang lagi. Membawa makanan untukmu. Sekalian saja aku tahan editormu."

 

"Tunggu, Emma." Jitsui menahan tangan Emma, "Biar kutandai dirimu."

 

Emma seketika panik, "He-Hei! Nggak boleh, itu kan masuk aturan—."

 

Haup.

 

Mulut Jitsui mengapit salah satu sisi lengan Emma. Berbonus setruman kecil dari sesuatu yang ada di mulut Jitsui, lalu dilepasnya lengan Emma dengan dua lubang kecil. Tidak berdarah, namun kelihatannya cukup dalam—tak biasa bagi taring ‘manusia’.

 

Jitsui tersenyum kecil, “Jika kau berada dalam bahaya, luka itu akan memperingatkanku. Itu sudah sewajarnya, ‘kan? Selamat bekerja, Sayangku.”

 

“Dasar...” Emma menepuk dahinya.

 

Pasrah akan kelakuan suaminya yang tak biasa.

 

Padahal, dirinya juga sama abnormalnya.

 

Menikah dengan seorang vampir seperti Jitsui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te Be Se_. Aduh Author mau mengubur diri dulu ya o(—(


	2. Chapter 2

“... Woi, itu suamimu Jun Takamichi, mana?!” Seorang pria paruh baya, sedang menggebrak meja kerjanya.

 

Emma tak lantas gentar. Tersenyum sedikit pasrah, ia menjawabnya, “Dia tertidur. Kelelahan, karena tiap hari harus menulis dan membantuku menyortir data-data yang relevan untuk karyaku. Dan juga... Kau sampai memberiku makanan begini. Terima kasih, Takaya-san.”

 

Takaya Furuichi, si editor entah siapa—antara Emma atau ‘Jun’-nya—lalu tersenyum pasrah. Diberinya seamplop besar ukuran A3 dan lalu bertitah dengan jahil, “Tolong kasih tahu suamimu kalau _deadline_ pengeditannya sudah berada di ambang lehernya. Jika kirimannya tak datang tepat waktu, minta dia menyerahkan diri di ruang ‘persidangan’, ya?”

 

Diam-diam Emma berjengit khawatir.

 

Takaya tak pernah bercanda tentang _deadline_. Perfeksionis. Memandang masa depan perusahaan penerbitan terhadap karya agung para penulis yang dikontraknya. Tentunya Emma takkan melupakan _trait_ istimewa si editornya.

 

“Maaf, aku akan pergi dulu. Ada rapat redaksi soalnya. Lalu, soal _chapter_ terbarumu, akan kuberikan ke Higuchi- _senpai_. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.” pamit Takaya menggapit _briefcase_ yang manakala sudah diisi dengan karya yang diberikan Emma barusan.

 

“Baik. Hati-hati, Pak. Kami menantikan kabar terbarumu.”

 

“Sampaikan ‘salam’ku ke Jun-mu.”

 

“Baik.” Emma menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum kecut, “Akan kusampaikan.”

 

Ketika si tamu sudah melenggang pergi, dikuncinya pintu rumah sederhananya. Emma lalu duduk berjongkok membelakangi pintunya. Jam dinding antiknya—yang berdekorasikan hiasan gambar vintage dengan jarum jam yang hanya berwakilkan jam dan menit—menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 5 menit. Sudah masuk tengah hari.

 

“Waktunya memberi makan, deh.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game ~ Duo Latera**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

_I don’t own anything._

Murni OOC. Murni AU. Drama sinetron mainstream. Nggak baik untuk Readers yang mengidamkan sesuatu yang tragis, karena Author berencana memasukan tulisan ini di genre romantis yang kelewat nista dan bikin insulin naik drastis *yha*. DLDR ya, soalnya pairing str8 pertama kesukaanku ;_;

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali langkah, Emma sudah sampai di kamarnya.

 

Masih dengan mejanya yang dipayungi dengan laptop berikut beberapa _file_ berisi _database_ fakta dan kumpulan informasi yang sedang difilter. Jendelanya juga sudah ditutupi dengan gorden—menghormati si suaminya.

 

Lalu Emma berjalan kemari. Mengusik sekali lagi, ketenangan di kolong ranjangnya.

 

“Jitsui-chan.” Emma memanggil nama si terkasihnya, “Aku sudah makan. Kau boleh ‘memakan’ku.” lanjutnya seraya berjongkok dan menarik peti hitamnya.

 

Petinya lalu terbuka perlahan-lahan; Jitsui bangkit dengan wajah yang sedikit segar—tampaknya ia mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Nalurinya mencium sesuatu yang menggoda—tubuh Emma yang bersemerebak wangi bunga mawar. Rambutnya yang sudah disanggul—untuk menghindari panas terik yang tengah merayap di benua selatan tempatnya tinggal. Pakaian semi terbuka, khususnya pada daerah leher dan dada.

 

Jitsui menyengir, “Kau sudah mandi rupanya, Emma. Yah, aku lagi ‘lapar’... Kemarilah, Sayang.”

 

“Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan.” celetuk Emma memeluk dirinya.

 

Kedua tangan berdosanya lalu merampas dan melorotkan pakaian Emma, hingga hanya BH saja yang terlihat di bagian atas badannya. Emma semula menjerit—hendak memarahinya—saat Jitsui hendak mengendorkan BH-nya juga, namun mulutnya seolah dijahit.

 

Tak kuasa melawan raut serius si sayangnya.

 

Raut buas ala karnivora.

 

Tanpa basa-basi, ia menjilat buah dada Emma. Semakin dekat dan intens, layaknya membersihkan wajahnya dengan dua balon empuk. Namun, insting liarnya makin menjadi-jadi ketika taringnya menyentuh kulit buah dadanya. Merasakan urgensi untuk meminumnya di saat lapar. Saat berada dalam masa intens, salah satu tangannya melingkari dengan erat pinggang Emma. Lainnya mengarahkan Emma untuk menengadah ke atas.

 

‘Maaf, Emma...’

 

Hap!

 

Dari kulit segarnya, Emma bisa merasakan kucuran cairan yang hangat. Berusaha melihat keadaannya, ia tampak tersentuh melihat si sayangnya yang tengah bergelimang darahnya. Menghisap darah dari buah dadanya. Kedua tangan yang semula terborgol di gagang petinya, lalu digesek-gesekkan dalam upaya membebaskannya. Saat celah mulai melonggar di sekitarnya, langsung Emma sambar kepala sang lelakinya dan membenamkannya pada dada suburnya.

 

“Minumlah, Jitsui-chan!” pekik Emma, “Nanti aku... nggghh...”

 

Gluk!

 

Emma mulai hilang kendali. Kedua tangannya yang sempat membelai dan memeluk Jitsui, terkulai lemah. Jitsui seolah tersedot kembali kepada kewarasannya saat melihat Emma mulai pingsan. Untungnya, kedua tangan Jitsui dengan tanggap menangkapnya, di sela-sela bajunya yang bermandikan darah—bersama-sama pakaian Emma.

 

“Emma, sadar!” Berbalik situasi, justru Jitsui yang tengah disapa kepanikan saat melihat sayangnya pingsan.

 

“Oh tidak... Aku sudah menyedot hampir sampai ke batasnya.” rutuknya saat meraba urat nadinya.

 

Kurang dari batasan normal yang diminta; 110/70. Lebih parah dari itu.

 

“Konyol. Bentar, bentar...” Jitsui mulai ambil sikap.

 

Lalu ia melepas piyama putihnya, dan menekan sisi kanan dan kiri dadanya yang di’tandai’nya. Sembari menahannya, lalu ia mengangkat Emma dan mulai menjilati ‘tanda’nya. Menempatkannya di antara dua dilema; godaan atas darahnya yang begitu merusak tatanan kewarasannya, dan rasa keadilan baginya untuk mempertahankan wujud ‘manusia’ si tercintanya.

 

Menggelitik satu-satunya hal yang merdeka baginya; kebebasan berkasih sayang.

 

Sebelum menjadi ‘vampir’ yang sesungguhnya.

 

Lidahnya begitu jeli menjilatinya—bahkan hingga masuk ke dua lubang hasil buatannya. Memberikan tetesan kesembuhan bagi dadanya, dan lalu menyandarkan Emma di salah satu bahunya. Mengurut bagian punggungnya—sekadar memberi rasa aman. Sepasang netra cokelatnya memeriksa buah dadanya; sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Lantas ia bangkit dengan Emma pada gendongannya.

 

“Kurasa aku harus memberinya makan yang banyak, deh.”

**.**

**.**

_Hnn... Kenapa aku masih belum dijemput Malaikat?_

Napas mulai teratur.

 

Saat pemandangan mulai tercerahkan, apa yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna lampu neon yang tengah menyapa kamarnya. Lalu, seorang pria dengan kaus oblong berwarna abu-abu.

 

Wanita itu sesaat tak ingat kejadian nahasnya, namun ketika penglihatannya mulai pulih dan wajahnya mulai mampu dikenali, ia menyadari satu hal. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi padanya—tepat setelah si lelaki _nya_ sedang ‘sarapan’ barusan. Sembari menyengir sebal, si gadis lalu mengejeknya, “Puas ya, menggerepeku lalu meminum darahku dari daerah _itu_? Harus kukatakan, kau itu lelaki yang sudah kelewat _pervert_ , Jitsui.”

 

“Maaf.” Jitsui tersenyum miris.

 

“Dimaafkan. Mana makananku?” protes Emma saat mendengar perutnya memulai siaran radionya. Berisik sekali.

 

“Pake infus, karena kurasa tubuhmu terlalu lemas untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.”

 

“Yaaah. Kerjaanku terbengkalai lagi deh, alamatnya.”

 

Jitsui menggeleng kepalanya, “Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjadi seorang ‘Kirche Grane’ dan _baby sitter_ untukmu dalam dua hari ini. Semua tugas kepenulisanmu akan kuambil alih.”

 

Emma langsung bangkit—namun terhalang rendahnya tenaganya, “Ja-Jangan! Kalo no-novelku...”

 

“Lagi-lagi kau memaksakan diri.” Sang suaminya membentengi diri, “Kau seharusnya tidur dan bermimpi tentang perutmu yang kuharap bisa menelurkan seorang anak untuk kita. Yah, masih negatif sih ya... Mungkin ini hukuman dari alam untukku.” lanjutnya membaringkan Emma yang masih bersikeras melindungi karyanya.

 

“Dasar kau...” Emma merengek jengkel, “Tahu diri dong, pikir-pikir kalau mau ambil langsung.” kritiknya sebal.

 

“Baik, Nona-ku.” goda Jitsui tersenyum.

 

Pipinya membentuk gelembung cemberut, lalu beringsut dalam ranjangnya. Berbalut selimut tebal, Emma menggumam, “... Jitsui-chan. Sebenarnya, vampir itu apa sih? Aku baca di novel-novel semacam _Twilight_ atau sejenisnya, itu adalah makhluk penghisap darah. Namun, nyatanya, tidak sesempit itu. Di dunia ini, banyak orang yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai ‘vampir’. Vampir uang, atau vampir kerjaan, misalnya. Bahkan Takaya- _sensei_ pernah menggosip kalau kau adalah ‘vampir’ kerjaan.”

 

Jitsui sontak tertawa, “Kalau begitu, akan kupanggil dia serigala amukan. Dia hobi mengamuk kemana-mana saja—bahkan mengancam akan membawaku ke ruang ‘persidangan’ jika pengeditan chapter akhir _Paragraph’s Hope_ nggak kelar.”

 

“Kau baca pikiranku?”

 

“Maaf, demi keamanan kewarasanku.” Kilah Jitsui tidak bermutu.

 

“Dasar. Kamu itu sebenarnya lebih ‘manusia’ dari yang kupikir.” gerutu Emma mencuri perhatian si cintanya.

 

Dalam satu momen, Jitsui tak mampu berucap apapun.

 

Bahwa Emma dengan gampangnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih manusia dari ‘vampir’ yang dikeluhkannya.

 

Tiba-tiba saja sang adam merebahkan tubuhnya, ikut tiduran di samping sumpah setia hidupnya, “Kau tahu? Menjadi vampir itu nggak seburuk yang kau duga. Bisa hidup abadi—setidaknya, memperlambat penuaan hampir seratus persen, memiliki kemungkinan menaikkan hormon tertentu. Namun, ya, kau benar. Mereka kehilangan satu hal; kasih sayang. Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu sebelum kehilangan kewarasanku satu-satunya.”

 

“Bisa saja kau ah, Jitsui-chan!” Emma tersenyum malu.

 

“Aku serius, Emma.”

 

“Aku tak pernah membencimu, kau tahu. Kau boleh memilikiku seluruhnya... Asal mampu menguasai manajemen dirimu ya, Sayang?” goda Emma—dengan tangan yang bertaut dengan pipa infus, mengelus-elus rambut halus Jitsui. Memberi kelembutan hati yang hanya ada padanya.

 

Hilang akal.

 

Satu pelukan lembut pada Emma, menguasai hati si vampir ini.

 

Berusaha memberi kepastian akan komitmennya menjaga ‘eksistensi’ asalnya.

 

Bibirnya lalu mengecup dahi Emma yang tiada bercelah, dan menggoda balik, “Baik, aku akan melakukannya, Emma. Dan akan kujaga kau hingga kau menua...” Dielusnya leher Emma dengan lembut, “... Dan sesuai dengan rosario pernikahan kita, aku takkan mengganggu lehermu, hingga kau yang datang dan mengatakan dengan mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan untuk memberikan itu kepadaku.” ucapnya lirih.

 

“Ya. Untuk saat itu, belum butuh. Toh, kau sendiri sudah sukses menyamarkan jati dirimu, ‘bukan, ‘Jun Takamichi’-ku?” Emma menyengir. Penuh kemenangan.

 

“Ya, ‘Kirche Grane’-ku.”

 

Satu kali kecupan kembali terjadi. Pada bibir mereka—dengan agresif lidah sang adam mengeksplor seluruh sisi lorong mulut Emma. Pun dengan lidah Emma, ada satu saat ia sedikit tertarik menari dengan taring Jitsui sebagai _pole_ -nya. Dilema pun bermekaran kembali; antara sekadar menukar salivanya atau bahkan ingin merasakan lidah Emma kesayangannya.

 

Menjadi seorang vampir itu tidak mudah.

 

Menahan rasa haus darahnya atas sang pengantin seumur hidupnya.

 

Setiap detik. Setiap saat.

 

Sang adam lalu melepas ciuman panasnya, dan mengecup kening sang cintanya, “Selamat tidur, Sayang.”

 

“Selamat bekerja juga, Vampir-ku.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te Be Se._ Author mau nyemplung dulu, maloe banget o(—(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masih #NoticeMeEvent kok :')

Emma yang tertidur. Damai, berbalut selimut hangatnya.

 

Adalah satu keberuntungan dan berkat yang ajaib bahwa ia tak ‘memakan’nya. Bahkan setelah dua tahun mencicip pernikahan yang suci, suatu hal yang niscaya bagi vampir murni sepertinya. Jitsui rupanya memutar tak jelas _mouse_ nya di hadapan tulisannya yang kelampau romantis baginya. Emma—si ‘Kirche Grane’—menulis pengeditan akhir chapter terakhirnya, ‘String of Dimensions’ sebuah novel yang mengimitasi cerita kehidupan mereka berdua.

 

Tentang seorang lelaki yang berjumpa dengan alien—si wanita yang berasal dari tahun 3020. Satu millennium setelahnya. Lalu mereka bertualang dan berakhir mereka menikah.

 

Tidaklah semudah itu, tentu saja—bagi Jitsui sendiri.

 

“Gawat... Aku membikinnya lumpuh. Mampus.” umpat Jitsui pasrah.

 

_Syuuush._

 

“Hm?”

 

Naluri abnormalnya memberi peringatan. Sesuatu yang berbahaya.

 

Mulanya ia mengabaikannya, karena takut lehernya akan diadili di ruang ‘persidangan’nya, namun angin buruk itu mulai mengguncang kedamaian yang telah susah-susah ia dapatkan setelah diberi kesempatan meminum darah si tercintanya.

 

Jitsui menggaruk rambutnya, dan tiba-tiba bangkit—monitor laptopnya segera dirapatkan, “Brengsek! Pasti orang itu lagi, deh...”

 

Lalu ia bergerak keluar kamarnya—tak lupa ia mengecup kening Emma yang tertidur pulas. Mengharap kedamaian abadi. Begitu kamarnya dikunci, Jitsui langsung bergerak melewati seluruh kamarnya, menghadap pintu satu-satunya ke dunia luar. Membuka kenopnya, dan terlihat sesosok pria yang berdiri di bawah pohon pinus yang berada 50 meter darinya. Terganggu, lalu ia memperingatkannya dalam guntur dahsyat, “Kau kalau mau mengganggu Emma-ku, kuharap kau bercanda.”

 

“Masaaaa’?” Muncul dua bayangan. Jitsui langsung memijat pelipisnya—sudah cukup!

 

“Kuingatkan ya, kalian.” Menunjuk ke dua bayangan yang berbeda tinggi secara jelas, “Emma sudah menikah denganku. Dua tahun. Aku sudah melepas bayang-bayang dari komunitas kalian selama itu hanya demi sayangku—kalian takkan mengerti seberapa berharganya disayangi dan diberi anugerah berupa kebebasan saling bercinta, berkasih sayang, dan bahkan menghormati siklusnya seperti layaknya demokrasi. Pulanglah.”

 

Si krucil lalu menghampirinya sembari tersenyum. Entah apa maknanya, “Jangan kasar begitu dong, Jitsui. Kami ke sini hanya untuk memberi salam untuk istri tercintamu—dan juga kau.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game ~ Duo Latera**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

_I don’t own anything._

Murni OOC. Murni AU. Drama sinetron mainstream. Nggak baik untuk Readers yang mengidamkan sesuatu yang tragis, karena Author berencana memasukan tulisan ini di genre romantis yang kelewat nista dan bikin insulin naik drastis *yha*. DLDR ya, soalnya pairing str8 pertama kesukaanku ;_;

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jitsui tak punya pilihan.

 

Antara meninggalkan rumah kecil kesayangannya—yang akan berakibat lemahnya _barrier_ perlindungannya dan terlihatnya rumah itu bahkan oleh vampir kelas rendahnya—atau bertahan di dalam rumahnya.

 

Selama ratusan tahun hidupnya, ia tak pernah menerapkan pelindung ‘sihir’nya di luar kastil dimana dia dibesarkan—rumah itu sungguh mendapatkan kehormatan dilindungi oleh _barrier_ nya. Ini juga merupakan alasannya mengunci diri di dalam rumah; untuk melindungi Emma-nya dan rumah ini dari serangan para vampir. Pepatah ‘satu vampir diundang maka habislah mereka’ tak berlaku untuk rumah ini.

 

Karena bahkan tuannya—Jitsui sendiri—tak mengizinkan apapun kepada mereka.

 

“Apa boleh buat.” Jitsui pasrah, “Aku akan duduk di beranda ini, kalian di luar. Kalian tak mendapat apapun dari niat kalian untuk menjajah rumah ini, kalian tahu.” ancamnya.

 

Jitsui berjongkok di tangga beranda rumahnya. Memastikan abadinya _barrier_ di rumahnya, sedangkan dua bayangan itu mulai mendekat. Tentu sampai ke batas tertentu; titah Jitsui sama kuatnya dengan titah mereka berdua. Seandainya Jitsui bukan vampir spesial, mereka akan dengan mudah merobek _barrier_ nya.

 

Si krucil lalu menjelaskannya, “Selama kau menarik diri dari dunia kami, ada banyak masalah.”

 

“Sudah lelah aku diberi Takaya- _sensei_ yang sudah cukup tahu untuk membunuhku, ditambah dengan kalian.” keluhnya mendecih.

 

“Hei, hei, jangan gitu dong, Jitsui. Mentang-mentang aku iparmu—kau tahulah.” Si bongsor menggodanya.

 

“Diamlah kau, Amari.”

 

“Emma di sana, sehat-sehat sajakah?”

 

“Sehat. Cuma, dia masih belum terbiasa memberi darah lewat tubuhnya sendiri. Harus mengatur manajemen diriku sih.”

 

Amari—si bongsor—terkikik. Membayangkan Emma-nya dihisap darahnya secara ekslusif. Lalu ia berkata, “Yah, nggak masalah sih, selama anakku masih menjadi manusia—ya, hidungku bilang begitu sih. Malah, aku makin sulit berpendapat kalau sudah menyoal Emma; ada satu saat aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi seperti kita, namun aku juga bahagia melihat kau berbahagia secara ajaib bersama Emma- _chan_.”

 

Jitsui menggeleng kepala, “Tak hanya kau yang berdilema begitu. Ada satu saat, dimana kewarasanku sedang berjuang agar tidak dijebol insting vampir-ku.”

 

“Kalau begitu, kau adalah teladan yang luar biasa bagi kaum vampir.” Amari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum puas.

 

“Kalau kau, Hatano?” Akhirnya, si krucil pun dipanggilnya.

 

“Ya.” Hatano—si krucil—tersenyum, “Tampaknya Senat ingin kau kembali. Bangsa _werewolf_ sedang mencoba menjebol garis depan kekuatan para vampir.” imbuhnya.

 

Jitsui mendesah pasrah, “Bukankah Miyoshi ada ‘koneksi’nya? Jangan bilang kalian tutup mata soal Miyoshi yang diam-diam bersekongkol dengan serigalanya Sakuma itu.”

 

Hatano mengedikkan bahunya. Amari lalu menjelaskannya—di sela-sela mengambil puntung rokok dan membakarnya, “Masalahnya justru itu. Miyoshi sekarang berstatus sama sepertimu. Deportasi—lebih tepatnya, Miyoshi yang dideportasi, bukan kau yang mengajukan permintaan deportasi dan malah menjalin cinta dengan si Emma itu. Di antara kita, hanya Miyoshi dan kau yang punya pengalaman soal _barrier_ khusus itu.”

 

Seketika si empu rumah menggeleng kepala saat ia bangkit dari duduknya, “Aku menolak. Sekarang sudah cukup dengan mabuk bernama cinta ini. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu gugat siapapun tentang diriku yang bermabuk cinta bersama Emma-ku. Permisi.”

 

Hatano cemberut, “Ini pertama kalinya aku lihat sahabatku sendiri sampai memasang wajah murka seperti itu. Apakah Emma segitu candunya bagi dia?”

 

“Aku berpendapat begitu.” Amari bersiul, “Soalnya, dia yang membesarkannya sampai sedewasa itu, lalu melamarnya. Benar-benar terlarang, deh.”

 

“Coba lu nggak berlagak mati di kecelakaan itu.” gerutu Hatano sebal.

 

“Abisnya, itu juga murni ‘kecelakaan’! Emma selamat sih, tapi guenya yang terluka parah! Tertusuk di jantung sih, tapi ajaibnya gue selamat. Jadinya gue dianggap udah mati sejak kecelakaan itu!” berontak Amari mencoba memantulkan kutukannya.

 

“Dan berakibat Jitsui malah mengambilnya. Nahas.”

 

“Luar biasa nahas.”

 

Hatano memutar badannya, “Yuk, pulang.  Sia-sia kita membujuknya kembali, kau tahu seperti apa dia kalau lagi menenggak ‘candu’nya.”

.

**[OwOvOwO]**

**.**

Kenopnya pun dikunci.

 

Malam itu sungguh malam yang sial baginya.

 

Sudah susah-susah bermodus mendapatkan darah hangat gratis dari si cintanya, yang ada dianya dianugerahi tugas dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Bonus kehadiran dua vampir temannya—Amari dan Hatano. Emma-nya pun sedang tertidur pulas, untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya yang sempat hilang dihisapnya tadi. Kalau memikirkan situasi saat itu, rasanya ia ingin jomplang dari tebing begitu saja.

 

Saking memalukannya.

 

“Yah, rumahku selamat deh, setidaknya.” ucapnya mensyukuri rumahnya.

 

Dan satu hal lagi—semenjak menyatakan tunduk untuk berumahtangga dengan Emma, ia menjadi lebih relijius.

 

Lebih mensyukuri apapun—semuanya karena Emma dan ‘rasa cinta’nya yang begitu segar diantara kehampaan yang begitu tandus di hatinya.

 

Mampir ke dapur mini, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas besarnya. Sebuah _cocktail_ yang dibelinya dari gaji menjadi penulisnya. Selain meminum darah, ia juga mampu meminum apapun—selama bukan makanan yang disogoknya. Lidahnya mati rasa untuk memakan sesuatu yang mewah, dan _cocktail_ adalah satu dari banyak minuman yang bisa dijadikan alternatif di samping darah untuk mengisi perutnya.

 

Meski begitu, _cocktail_ yang ini sedikit berbeda.

 

Warna merah pucat yang bercampur dengan mabuk semerebak alkoholnya.

 

Jitsui sengaja meminta izin kepada sang istrinya untuk memodifikasi darahnya. Ia membuat _cocktail_ dengan memanfaatkan darahnya. _Cocktail_ semacam itu adalah sangat langka diantara kaum vampir, dan hanya disediakan untuk kalangan ningrat. Dan ia diberkahi semua ilmu dari posisinya sebagai salah satu ningrat—salah satu putra dari Kaisar Yuuki. Bermacam ilmu telah dipelajarinya sepanjang usianya, dan kali ini dia memanfaatkan ilmunya untuk darah Emma.

 

Emma, kau sungguh beruntung.

 

“Hmm, rasanya enak~” Ditenggaknya satu gelas _cocktail_. Rasa ‘darah’nya masih terasa, disamping bau-bauan alkoholnya.

 

Benar-benar memabukkan hati maupun raganya.

 

“Memabukkan.” ujarnya terkikik puas, sembari menjilat sisa-sisa _cocktail_ nya.

 

Hanya dengan itu saja, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah.

 

Tap.

 

“!”

 

Jitsui tersentak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Emma muncul di dekat pintu kamarnya saat Jitsui berlari kemari; ia bisa melihat Emma yang begitu ringkih. Lalu Jitsui tanggap terhadapnya; memeluk dan menggendongnya dengan tangan yang satunya mendorong tiang infusnya, “Kamu ini, jangan bergerak begitu terbangun—setidaknya, panggil namaku dong. Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Emma?”

 

Emma menggangguk. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat memeluknya; ia begitu ketakutan, “Iya... Mimpi papa Amari...”

 

Tentu bagi mereka, kenangan itu tak mudah dibersihkan begitu saja. Tertinggal noda, yang pahit.

 

Bahwa Amari—si ayah adopsi sahnya—tewas terkena kecelakaan yang diduga disengaja oleh musuhnya. Entah siapa.

 

Kala itu, Emma berada tepat di bangku belakang. Dan nahasnya, Jitsui juga berada di tempat yang sama—perempatan tempat tragedi itu terjadi—dalam rangka mempersiapkan makanan untuk teman-temannya. Dan bisa ditebak; ia menyelamatkan Emma dari kecelakaan itu, dan bapaknya Amari ‘tewas’ di hari yang bersalju itu. Amari yang ‘tewas’, kabur hilang ketika hari pemakamannya sudah selesai, dan hanya dirinyalah yang tahu situasi si ayah adopsinya.

 

“Kau punya aku.” Jitsui buka mulut, “Kalau kau ketakutan, bagaimana kalau hari libur nanti kita pakai untuk berziarah ke makam Amari-san? Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengadu apapun, kepadanya. Walau aku tahu bakalan mustahil, sih.” lanjutnya.

 

Geleng kepala. Masih meringkuk di punggung sang pelindungnya, Emma menjawab ragu perkataannya, “... Aku takut... Yang aku ingat... Api... Papa...”

 

Ditepuknya bokong Emma, Jitsui mengingatkannya, “Tenang, coba ingat kenangan indah. Semisal... Pernikahan kita.”

 

Dan tampaknya ampuh; Emma yang dari tadi menggigil ketakutan, mulai mengatur napas. Sesekali menggigit piyama Jitsui, Emma bukannya memutarbalikkan arguementasi; ia memendam wajahnya pada bahu kekar milik suaminya. Merasa malu sekaligus puas mengenangnya.

 

Bahwa mereka diam-diam menikah di bulan purnama, dua tahun yang lalu. Di saat nyaris tak ada saksinya—hanya Michael, sepupu jauhnya yang sudah bersusah-payah kemari hanya untuk memenuhi undangan Emma. Ditambah Takaya- _sensei_ ; hanya dia dan Michael yang mengetahui jati dirinya, bahkan hubungan terlarang mereka berdua.

 

Seorang vampir dan manusia. Saling menikah dan memutuskan untuk berdamai.

 

“Ya... Makasih, Jitsui-chan.” Emma menggosok kepalanya. Mencari kebahagiaan kecil diantara gelapnya rasa takut itu.

 

“Ingatlah itu, kau tak sendiri.” Lalu Jitsui mendudukkan Emma di kasurnya. Disampirkan rambut berantakan Emma—lalu disisirnya ke belakang telinga Emma—dan diteruskannya, “Katakan saja. Kalau cuma minuman, bisa kubikin walau hanya satu-dua saja. Oh ya, apa kau sedikit... demam?”

 

Emma menggeleng kepala. Tersenyum lega, “Lagi butuh susu hangat. Ah, sekalian juga... Aku sedang ingin diemut-emut. Tubuhku berkeringat dingin mengingat mimpi buruk seperti itu.”

 

Jitsui tersenyum. Manis.

 

Kemudian ia mengecup keningnya yang berkeringat dingin mengingat mimpinya, “Baiklah. Tapi soal emut-emut... Apa kau nggak masalah nih? Belum lama ini kau dibuat pingsan oleh perbuatan kurang ajarku. Takutnya keburu instingku sudah menggedor habis kewarasanku untuk menjagamu hingga akhir.”

 

Satu tarikan. Pada ujung piyama atas Jitsui, menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Emma menggeleng kepalanya, “... Sekarang aku butuh ‘kehangatan’ itu. Aku tahu rasanya sakit, seperti nyawaku yang tengah dimakan oleh seekor monster. Namun, dari kau, aku justru merasakan ada suatu kehangatan yang khas. Hal yang takkan bisa menyakitiku, dan memohon ampunan kepadaku untuk tetap bersama, meski berbeda.”

 

“... Kalau begitu, cukup dengan tangan ini, bagaimana? Serius...” Jitsui bersimpuh tepat di depan Emma yang masih meringkuk ketakutan. Mengharap kelegaan diantara terkaman rasa ngeri yang tak beralasan, “Sumpah, aku tak mau menyakiti kau, dengan membuatmu tambah menderita lagi. Tadi barusan aku nyaris mencelakakanmu dengan meminum hingga hampir melampaui batas yang kita sepakati. Kalau hanya ‘kehangatan’, apakah cairan di mulut kita masih belum cukup?”

 

Emma menggeleng kepala. Dua kali, dengan menyabet selimut dan melingkarinya di tubuh ringkihnya.

 

Jitsui sudah tak punya alasan lagi, untuk menolak kemauan sang tercintanya.

 

“Tunggu sepuluh menit.” perintah Jitsui pasrah, “Setelahnya, minum sebisamu, oke?”

 

“Baik...”

 

Kesepakatan sudah dibuat. Dan tak boleh dilanggar lagi.

**.**

**[OwOvOwO]**

**.**

Sesuai perintahnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, sang adam sudah kembali dengan dua gelas susu hangat.

 

Ditemani dua lilin api yang diletakkan berjauhan dengan kasurnya, ia memberi Emma segelasnya, dan diminumnya satu lainnya. Sekali tiup, lalu diminumnya pelan-pelan. Tanpa kata, Jitsui lalu menyandarkan kepala Emma pada bahunya. Berbagi kehangatan bersama, di situasi yang membuatnya harus berlindung dibalik punggung sang adamnya.

 

Ada satu saat, dimana mereka harus berdiam dan memberi kisah kasih dalam bentuk gestur.

 

Dan uraian perasaan yang tak terperikan.

 

Susunya dihabiskan perlahan. Menanti malam yang terus bergulir, hanya agar dia bisa mengatur isi kepalanya yang sempat kacau karena mimpi barusan. Jitsui—sekadar solidaritas untuk belahan hatinya—lalu ikut merangsek masuk dalam lingkup selimutnya. Menghangatkan diri, berdua. Saat melihat isi cangkirnya mengosong, Jitsui tersenyum. Abai terhadap permintaannya, lalu Jitsui mengambil cangkir dan menidurkannya—.

 

“Jitsui-chan.” Emma memelas. Tak lupa terhadap janjinya.

 

“Yaaaah... Sedikit, oke?”

 

“Iya.”

 

Tangannya yang rapuh, dibimbing Jitsui. Meraba-raba bibir, lalu masuk ke mulut sang adam. Lidah sang adam lalu menari riang di celah-celah jemari Emma; memberikan kehangatan sepanjang tidak menyakiti fisik sang gadisnya. Mulai turun ke lengan bawah, menikmati denyut nadi yang muncul dari arteri di lengannya. Taringnya mulai unjuk rasa di lengannya, merusak kulit mulus Emma dan mengalirkan darahnya.

 

Pelan. Berusaha untuk tak melupakan akal sehatnya.

 

Emma bisa melihat wajah sang kasihnya; matanya memerah nyala ibarat bulan berdarah. Suatu keniscayaan atas keberadaan makhluk legenda itu.

 

Haup!

 

Sang hawa langsung mengelus pipi sang adam. Memberi konfirmasi atas kesediaannya menerima rasa sakit sekaligus hangat yang jarang dijumpai pada kehidupan sehari-harinya.

 

“Tidurlah, Sayang.” ucapnya selagi mulutnya masih berbaur dengan darah dan lengan gadisnya.

 

“Iya, deh.” ujar Emma tersenyum. Girang.

 

Jitsui lalu mendekat. Persis di wajahnya, mengabaikan tangan Emma yang bergelimang darah dan gigitannya. Bibirnya yang masih basah akan darah segar, lalu menempel pada bibir Emma. Memberi stimulasi cinta dan kehangatan, di malam yang menakutkan. Tangan dinginnya lalu mengusap-usap bibir Emma, menghapus bekas darah yang menempel di sana.

 

Emma akhirnya mengalah. Merasa dimabuk semerebak cinta yang terlalu candu.

 

Beringsut kembali ke kasur, Emma pamit kepadanya, “Selamat tidur, Jitsui-chan. Makasih ya...”

 

“Aku selalu ada untukmu. Selamat tidur.”

 

Selimutnya lalu dibetulkan, untuk memberi pelukan pengganti baginya. Tak butuh beberapa menit, sang hawa telah jatuh dalam mimpi yang tampaknya melegakan; wajah Emma begitu damai dan sentosa dibuai tidur. Digenggamnya tangan yang keluar dari selimut, dan Jitsui lantas mengambil sesuatu dari meja kecil tepat di depan kasurnya. Sebuah HP. Lalu ia mengetik sesuatu dan meneleponnya; entah seseorang.

 

Nadanya menjadi sinis, di saat tangannya bertaut dengan si cintanya.

 

“Amari, aku perlu satu waktu denganmu. Satu versus satu.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te be Se._ Author mau ngejomplang dulu di laut o(—(

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masih #NoticeMeEvent kok :'D

“Nyem... Nyem...”

 

Pelan-pelan si hawa mengunyah sesuatu selagi kedua matanya terkunci dalam lelap. Dibarengi anestasi alaminya yang mulai hilang efek, ia terbangun. Dengan tangannya yang kini bebas infus dan badannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih segar. Sang hawa menggosok matanya, dan mendapati seorang lelaki sedang terjaga di dekatnya. Tidak berselimutkan peti mati, seperti halnya dia ‘tidur’. Penasaran, sang gadis lalu mencubit pelan pipi lelakinya, “... Jitsui-chan?”

 

Masih tak bergeming. Lelap dalam tidurnya, di saat mentari sudah meninggi.

 

Sang gadis lalu melongok ke belakang; dimana korden sudah menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

 

Lalu kembali mengarah ke sang lelaki, dan tersenyum lega. Mensyukuri keberadaan dirinya, dan juga sang lelaki _nya_.

 

Dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu, berucap sapaan hangat, “Selamat pagi, Jitsui-chan.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game ~ Duo Latera**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

_I don’t own anything._

Murni OOC. Murni AU. Drama sinetron mainstream. Nggak baik untuk Readers yang mengidamkan sesuatu yang tragis, karena Author berencana memasukan tulisan ini di genre romantis yang kelewat nista dan bikin insulin naik drastis *yha*. DLDR ya, soalnya pairing str8 pertama kesukaanku ;_;

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hah? Kau sudah sehatkah?” tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

 

Emma menggangguk optimis. Ditunjukkan lengan atasnya yang tampak sedikit berisi, Emma pamer kesehatannya selagi masih duduk di kasur, “Lihat, deh! Aku sudah bisa bangkit. Dua hari istirahat ini ternyata berefek luar biasa, ya! Nah, mana kerjaanku... manaa... Mau kukerjakan~”

 

Belum-belum Emma bertindak, keburu Jitsui mengerem langkah cerobohnya—menepuk dahinya agar dia bisa bertahan di kasur. Tangannya lantas memeriksa dahinya; lalu wajah, dan denyut nadi. Jitsui lantas mencegahnya, “Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tapi kurasa kau cukup kuat untuk bergerak. Tunggu di situ, mau kubawakan meja khusus, sehingga kau bisa bekerja sambil memulihkan tenagamu.”

 

Emma cemberut. Merutuki tindakan preventif tak menyenangkan dari belahan hatinya.

 

“Apa-apaan dia deh.” umpatnya cemburu.

 

Langsung saja ia berbaring, setengah tak rela kebebasannya dikekang olehnya. Toh, ia merasa lumayan sehat untuk  melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Hanya saja, ia merasa sedikit lemas saat mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Barangkali hal itulah yang dikhawatirkan olehnya; betapa mulia tujuan sang lelakinya. Emma tersenyum kecil memikirannya, “Bisa jadi, ya. Yah, kalau dia merasa aku belom sehat, nggak apa-apa, deh.”

 

Keburu Jitsui kembali, dengan membawa satu papan meja kayu dan segelas _lemonade_ hangat, “Aku balik~ bagus, kau sudah jadi kucing yang manis, Sayangku.”

 

Kena, deh.

 

Emma beringsut sebal, “Memangnya kau, Singa-ku?”

 

“Wah, wah, aku nggak sebuas itu. Peganglah, ini buatmu kok.” Jitsui menyodorkan segelas _lemonade_ nya.

 

“Baik.”

 

Jitsui lalu menghamparkan meja kayu kecilnya tepat diatas paha Emma. Tak lupa membawa stop kontak dari ruang kerjanya untuk menyambungkan laptop berikut _charger_ nya. Emma menyeruput teh _lemonade_ nya kala semua kerjaannya sudah sedia di mejanya. Setetes _lemonade_ telah habis saat ia menyadarinya—Jitsui seharusnya sudah tertidur kala mentari masih menjajah cakrawala kotanya. Cahayanya makin ganas, saat ia menyadarinya.

 

“Aku meminum darah cadangan kok.” Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, Jitsui tersenyum. “Bukan darah siapa-siapa kok. Kandungan kekuatan kehidupannya memang lemah, tetapi satu kantung seharusnya cukup untuk seharian penuh.”

 

“Binatang?” analisis Emma.

 

“ _Bingo_.”

 

“Vampir bisa minum darah apa saja, ya.” gumamnya menerawang ke data kerjaannya.

 

“Maaf saja, deh, Emma.” ledek Jitsui berbalik mengambil buku risetnya.

 

Sepasang netra birunya melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Tas kulit cokelatnya bahkan sudah terlihat di bangku kursi kerja sang suaminya, dan tampak gemuk. Pakaiannya juga tak kalah mencurigakan; setelan kemeja formal lengkap dengan _vest_ berwarna hijau, senada dengan celana panjangnya. Belum lagi lengan pendeknya. Emma—yang terusik rasa penasaran—lalu menanyainya, “Kau mau pergi, Jitsui-chan?”

 

Jitsui tersenyum, dan menggangguk. Memamerkan dengan bangga _draft_ yang sudah menjadi _print-out_ nya, “Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan pengeditan akhir _Paragraph’s Hope_. Sekalian juga bakalan dihajar oleh Takaya- _sensei_ , soalnya _deadline_ nya sudah lewat dua hari, semenjak kau jatuh sakit setelah ‘itu’.”

 

Emma sontak memasang muka horor. Membayangkan dirinya digrepe dan di’minum’ olehnya.

 

Menghela napas pasrah, Emma lalu mengiyakannya, “Pergilah. Yah... Aku jadi sendiri, deh.”

 

“Oh, soal itu. Aku sudah menyerahkan penjagaan rumah ini kepada salah satu temanku. Dia akan menyamarkan rumah kita untuk melindungimu, jadi jangan khawatir.” Sembari mengunci tas kerjanya, Jitsui mampir ke kasur dan mengecup salam perpisahan.

 

“Begitu ya. Nggak memberi ‘tanda’, heh?” goda Emma sinis.

 

“Waduh, hampir saja lupa. Sini.”

 

Emma dengan mudah memamerkan lengan manisnya. Bibir dingin Jitsui menyapu habis seluruh sisi lengannya, dan saat berada di puncak denyut nadi tangannya, lantas menancapkan taringnya. Dengan afeksi yang terlampau memabukkan—di samping pekikan rasa sakit yang dialami Emma. Lalu dilepasnya tangan yang berlubang, dan tersenyum puas, “Sudah kelar. Sekarang bisa bernapas lega keluar rumah—setidaknya aku bisa mengawasimu dan rumah kita aman. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sayang.”

 

Emma tersenyum riang, melepas kepergiannya, “Iya! Hati-hati, Jitsui-chan.”

 

Satu anggukan menjawab harapan si tercintanya. Bersiap menyambut harinya, keluar dari rumah untuk kali perdananya.

 

Namun, kadang insting wanita lebih jernih mendeteksi adanya kejanggalan.

 

Saat jendelanya digeser dan kordennya dibuka untuk memberi ventilasi bagi ruangannya, anginnya terasa dingin—di tengah-tengah teriknya mentari. Mengundang hawa napsu yang kejam. Sesaat ia merasakannya, lalu segera menutupnya. Sempat ia bimbang dengan angin yang tak biasa itu, lalu dilupakannya dalam kerjaan yang semakin menumpuk. Pengeditan akhir dari String of Dimensions-nya, dan untuk hal itu, ia mengerahkan segala kekuatannya.

 

‘Jitsui... Cepatlah kemari. Aku merasa ada yang janggal.’

 

Harinya pun dilewatkan dengan perasaan gelisah yang memuncak, entah suatu alasan.

 

 

**[OwOvOwO]**

Takaya-sensei tak bisa berhenti melongo.

 

Di depannya, benar-benar berdiri seorang ‘Jun Takamichi’-nya—si Jitsui, lelaki kesayangan ‘Kirche Grane’nya. Persis di depan meja kerjanya sendiri.

 

Mau tak mau, harus ia akui keberanian Jun untuk mampir kemari, siang-siang bolong begini. Terik pula—apalagi ia tahu rahasia mereka berdua. Rasanya ingin sekali menggosipkan tentang skandal mereka ke seluruh dunia—dengan taruhan lehernya sendiri. Bah, rasanya mereka berdua sensasional. Takaya lalu menyodorkan tangannya, “Mana draft pengeditan akhir ‘ _Paragraph’s Hope_ ’-mu? Kuharap itu bukan revisi yang sudah kesekian kalinya.”

 

Jun memasang wajah pamer—dengan draftnya yang sudah berada di tangan, “Percayalah, sudah beres nih. Baca, sana.”

 

“Awas kau. Nanti kuseret kau ke ruang pengadilan.”

 

“Ya saja deh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku keluar dulu. Ada lagi keperlu—.”

 

“Kau lupa **satu hal**.”

 

“... Lakukan secepatnya, sebelum aku bakalan benar-benar minggat.”

 

Takaya-sensei menyengir. Lalu memindai isi tulisannya—aduhai, benar-benar mahakarya. Hampir tak ditemukan _typo_ dan aspeknya dibahas dengan lugas. Takaya-sensei memasang senyuman penuh arti, dan memasukkannya di _briefcase_ paling atas mejanya, “Kerja bagus, Takamichi-sensei. Perlu sedikit perbaikan, kok—dan tentunya bisa dilakukan olehku! Ngomong-ngomong, penghakimanmu kutunda dulu. Lagi musim _deadline_ penerjemahan majalah. Dan mampirlah ke meja Umeno-sensei, dia tampak khawatir dengan naskah Kirche-mu.”

 

Jun seolah ditebari _champagne_ mendengarnya. Bahwa ia tidak di’hakimi’ di sana—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 

Tersenyum girang, ia mengiyakan permintaan Takaya, “Ya, akan kusamperin. Ngomong-ngomong... Tadi barusan kau kepikiran aku bisa ada di sini?”

 

“Ah.” Takaya tersenyum. Penuh arti, “Hanya kepikiran ‘kesehatan’mu, Takamichi-sensei.” ujarnya mengetik keyboard komputernya.

 

Takaya takkan melupakan momen itu.

 

Saat ‘Kirche Grane’ menikah dengan ‘Jun Takamichi’ di malam bulan purnama, lalu Kirche mengungkapkan satu fakta yang nyaris saja merenggut kesadarannya malam itu. Bahwa Jun adalah makhluk yang berbeda secara rasial dengannya; seorang vampir. Mengenangnya saja sudah cukup untuk dijadikan satu cerita pendek yang akan mengguncang dunia—namun Takaya memilih menjahit mulutnya. Demi si penulis perempuan yang pernah ditanganinya layaknya sahabat sejati.

 

Jun lalu bersandar pada dinding plastik meja kerja Takaya, dan menyengir jahil, “Apa kau mau mencobanya? Soal ‘minuman’ itu, lhooo~”

 

“JELAS NGGAK MAU!” jerit Takaya panik. Bangkit dengan raut ketakutan.

 

“Ssssh!”

 

Seluruh editor di ruangnya, menatap sadis Takaya. Memintanya bungkam mulut.

 

Jun malah menyengir nakal, “Ternyata cemen banget niiiih. Nggak tahan sama minuman memabukkan itu, ya~”

 

“SEENAKNYA OI!” bentak Takaya sebal.

 

“Tak usah khawatir.” Jun tersenyum ramah, “Aku akan menjaga kalian, jadi tenang saja. Lagipula, itu sudah menjadi permintaan mutlak istriku—Kirche.”

 

Takaya terdiam. Bersilang tangan, Takaya menanyai baliknya, “Apa kau sendiri nggak apa-apa, memenuhi permintaan Kirche-sensei? Yah, aku nggak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja... Jika kau berani apa-apain Kirche sampai membuat dia mengadu dengan tangisan sedih kepadaku, aku sudah siap lahir batin, karena Tuhanku, untuk memenggal lehermu. Tak peduli seberapa kuat kau, karena Kirche tak hanya berjanji kepadamu.”

 

Jun mendesah sinis. Ia lalu menggangguk mantap, “Aku paham ultimatummu, Takaya-sensei. Itu sebabnya kau ada, untuk menjagaku.”

 

Takaya mendecih sombong, “Kau kira aku siapa, heh? Sudah, shuussh, husssh, kau ada sesuatu yang penting kan?”

 

“Oh, ya. Aku permisi dulu ya.” pamit Jun menyengir. Jahanam.

 

“Sono, huussh!”

 

“Kejamnya kau! Nggak bisa lebih ramah, apa?”

 

“Kau kira aku baru saja mengenalmu dua jam lalu?”

 

“Iya, deh, iya. Permisi.”

 

Pintu ruang editor pun tertutup. Memutus ‘dunia’ Jun dan Takaya, setidaknya hingga _deadline_ berikutnya.

**[OwOvOwO]**

 

Langkahnya terus melaju kencang.

 

Seolah diburu oleh hantu—bisa berupa sebuah kekalutan akan sesuatu—Jun menuruni tangga. Melesak keluar gedung, tak lupa ia bersapa ria dengan para staf kantor penerbitan yang akrab dengannya—bah, tak lama lagi akan dia sihir untuk mencuci ingatannya tentang dirinya sendiri.

 

Tak ada yang berubah—selain sikap Umeno-sensei yang berubah ketika berjumpa dengannya. Higuchi Umeno-sensei, sejak pelimpahan tanggung jawabnya ke Kirche, semakin membenci dirinya—entah suatu alasan. Naluri Umeno-sensei berubah sejak ia tahu dirinya telah menikahi penulis yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya—mungkin, ia tahu bahwa Umeno merasakan ada sesuatu yang telah mengancam si penulisnya.

 

Saat langkahnya mulai keluar dari gedung, instingnya mengeluarkan sebuah peringatan. Peringatan yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengancam keselamatan Emma-nya.

 

Lalu ia berbelok ke kiri; suatu tindakan yang jarang-jarang dilakukannya saat melewati rute ke rumah kesayangannya.

 

Menyusuri jalur yang menyisakan daerah suburbun. Tempat yang menjadi pusat perjudian di samping pusat shopping—Narita. Sesekali ia mengaduk tasnya, mencari _smartphone_ nya. Insting liarnya mencium keberadaan makhluk yang sama sepertinya, beberapa meter jauhnya. Masuk dalam wilayah vampir lain—yang berarti ia harus sangat waspada.

 

Satu kali melawan, habis sudah. Apalagi vampirnya kelas ningrat yang lain.

 

“Mencariku?”

 

Berhenti.

 

Jun terdiam. Langkahnya disegel, tepat saat pandangan mata cokelatnya beralih ke sudut atas sedikit ke kiri; berjumpa dengan sesosok lelaki dengan pakaian putih. Rambut cokelatnya mengingatkannya kepada seseorang—yang muncul kemarin lusa malam lalu. Menghampiri pria serba putih itu, Jun menyapanya sinis, “Apa kabar... Amari-san. Terima kasih untuk berita duka untuk dunia kita, tempo lalu. Apakah kau betul-betul yakin akan mengadakannya di sini?”

 

Amari menyengir, “Kau kan yang ingin melakukannya. Namun kurasa itu tak perlu lagi, Jitsui.”

 

Jitsui—si Jun—terdiam. Sejenak, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

 

Tubuhnya yang merespon sesuatu dengan rasa sakit yang mengigit.

 

“Kh...!” Jitsui menahan rasa sakitnya yang datang tanpa diundang.

 

“Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu, Jitsui.” Amari lalu berdiri menghadapnya. Memamerkan sikap congkaknya, “Tapi perkataanmu yang dua hari lalu itu... Kami tak kuasa tutup mulut. Kau harus memahami satu hal.”

 

“... Bahwa aku akan dilawan oleh satu bangsa dan dianggap pengkhianat, benar?” sambungnya mundur satu-dua langkah.

 

“Kau pintar juga ya. Aku juga benci kalau Emma dibawa kabur oleh seseorang yang tak bisa kita percayai, namun aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.” ujar Amari dingin, “Apakah kau benar-benar siap untuk ‘hari itu’...? Jika kau tak siap, lebih baik kau minta cerai saja dengan Emma, atau kau sendiri yang akan mengubahnya. Atau...”

 

“Cukup.”

 

Jitsui berbalik badan. Kini, semuanya sudah tak penting lagi. Semula tujuannya adalah untuk mengajak berantam Amari—terutama karena tahu Amarilah penyebab mimpi buruk Emma selama nyaris dua dekade lantaran kecelakaan itu. Namun rasanya kebas ketika menyadari dirinya telah disingkirkan. Oleh perintah tak berguna seperti meminta keluar atau semacamnya. Cepat atau lambat, hari itu akan datang.

 

Namun... Ia menolak untuk mematuhinya.

 

Dengan beralasan keadilan akan hak-hak mendasarnya; eksistensinya.

 

Langkahnya mulai berbalik, ke rumahnya saat ia menjawab perkataan Amari, “Aku senang kau membesarkan Emma. Namun, Emma adalah Emma. Aku tak bisa mengganggu hari itu, sampai dia datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia siap untuk... Kau tahulah.”

 

“... Baiklah.” Amari tersenyum. Ketir.

 

“Aku pergi dulu, Amari—.”

 

“Selamatkan putri sekaligus ratumu itu. Selamatkan sisi manusiawinya—.”

 

Perkataan itu tak terselesaikan. Melihat bahwa sang lawan bicaranya sudah keburu hilang, lengkap dengan jejak-jejaknya. Di siang bolong, yang bahkan adalah satu kelemahan yang sangat fatal bagi vampir sepertinya dan Jitsui. Amari sama sekali tak mampu merasakan apapun—lenyap tanpa sisa. Para bawahannya juga sudah mulai menghilang—namanya juga vampir, memiliki urusan terhadap sesuatu, masing-masing.

 

Amari tak punya pilihan.

 

Selain berdoa akan keselamatan sesama ‘saudara’nya dan juga anak angkatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te Be Se. Author mau gantung diri dulu, see yaaa~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masih #NoticeMeEvent kok UwU

Emma dapat merasakannya.

 

Bahwa tanda gigitannya makin menguat. Memberi sengatan listrik berupa teriakan-teriakan panik ketika dirinya terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang dingin. Sengatan itu berupaya meraihnya, meski alpa keberadaan tubuhnya di sekitarnya. Tidak menyedot saripati hidupnya. Tidak pula menjarah satupun keping bagian tubuhnya. Malahan, tanda gigitannya berjuang memeluknya, terlepas dari ketiadaan si pemberi gigitannya.

 

“Jitsui...” gumamnya meringis. Pedih, “... Nyaaa...! Akh... Sakit! Tidak—.”

 

HAP!

 

Tanpa diundang, ada sensasi mengerikan lain yang muncul dari daerah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia tak mampu meraba-rabanya, namun ia tahu sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu _telah_ mengigitinya tepat di _leher_ nya—seperti yang sedang ia perjuangkan untuk dilindungi habis-habisan. Apalagi ia ingat sesuatu yang tak boleh dilakukannya di sana.

 

“Jitsui... Bantu aku...!”

 

Semuanya perlahan gelap. Total.

 

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar hilangnya rasa pekat yang menyakitkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game ~ Duo Latera**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

_I don’t own anything._

Murni OOC. Murni AU. Drama sinetron mainstream. Nggak baik untuk Readers yang mengidamkan sesuatu yang tragis, karena Author berencana memasukan tulisan ini di genre romantis yang kelewat nista dan bikin insulin naik drastis *yha*. DLDR ya, soalnya pairing str8 pertama kesukaanku ;_;

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Jitsui.”_

_“Ya?”_

_Keduanya terdiam. Layaknya manekin antik yang dipoles indah dibalik kesederhanaan._

_Si penyapa—seorang gadis dengan rambut semampai berwarna seperti api emas—bertanya selagi memindahkan satu pak kardusnya, “Waktu malam pernikahan kemarin, kau sempat membicarakan tentang Perjanjian Terlarang. Sebenarnya, aku nggak terlalu memahami konteksnya, tapi itu adalah perjanjian yang berisiko menghilangkan eksistensiku, benar kan?”_

_Jitsui—si tertanya—tersenyum. Ironis, dibawah kebahagiaan absolut yang tengah melanda hatinya karena telah sukses mengikat hati tandusnya dengan kebaikan dan kepolosan si cintanya. Mengamininya, “Benar. Jika aku menjarah bagian lehermu, besar sekali kemungkinan bagimu untuk kehilangan satu-satunya identitas kekalmu di sini. Meski bisa menguntunganku sih, tapi ini hubungannya kayak parasitisme. Kamu yang akan rugi nantinya.”_

_Emma masih loading._

_“Benar sih... Walau bisa dapet tubuh yang enak, tapi pelambanan usianya itu...”_

_“Betul. Tau sendiri, kayak apa menikahi kakek-kakek tampang super muda sepertiku, hehehehe~. Beruntung sekali kau, Emma.” cengir si tampan, menggoda._

_“Rasanya jadi aneh. Seperti paedofilia.” ejek Emma jengkel._

_“Tapi kau menikahiku bukan karena itu, ‘kan?” pungkasnya merapikan aksesori meja kerjanya._

_Emma menggangguk. Murni cinta. Murni karena keinginan luhurnya menemani hidup pria malang yang tak pernah habis karena pelambanan usia yang terlampau mengerikan. Emma juga tahu, Jitsui tak pernah benar-benar menikahi satupun wanita; Emma pernah mendengar rumor tak sedap akan keberadaan ‘selir’ baginya. Namun semuanya sirna ketika ucapan itu menggema di dalam kalbunya._

**[** ‘Aku memilih **mu** , Emma. Kaulah yang akan menjadi teman sehidup sematiku, kekasih hatiku yang tandus, simalakama bagi perbuatan kejamku terhadap kemanusiaan. Jadilah pengingat untuk hidup ‘manusia’ku, Emma.’ **]**

_Ucapan itu._

_Ketika malam Natal, enam hari sebelum perputaran tahun oleh sang mentari. Bersalju._

_Sepasang netra birunya memandang jendela rumahnya. Melamun, dengan mulutnya tiba-tiba berbicara melantur, “Andai tak ada yang abadi di sini... Semuanya pasti akan mati, bahkan kamu sendiri.”_

_“Hah? Kau ngomong apa, Emma?”_

_“Ah, nggak apa-apa.” Lamunan Emma terpelatuk. Pecah._

_“Masih mencemaskan Perjanjian Terlarang yang kupasang di lehermu? Apa masih sakitkah?”_

_Menggeleng kepala. Lalu duduk merebahkan diri di kasur yang masih wangi baru, dan Emma menatap hampa. Ke atap kamar mesranya—satu kasur besar ukuran queen size dan kolong yang cukup tinggi. Untuk mempermudah masuknya peti mati mewah milik si suami barunya. Kemudian barulah dijawab, “Nggak sakit, kok, Jitsui-chan. Hanya saja, aku merasa penasaran. Soal asal usul vampir dan penyebab mereka berumur lama sekal dan nggak pernah mati-mati.”_

_“Aku juga masih penasaran.” Jitsui malah tertawa renyah. Duduk di kursi putarnya, ia melanjutkannya, “Aku baru lahir sekitar tiga abad sebelum kamu, Sayang. Sejak itu, komunitas vampir cukup besar, walau dalam hitungan minor di negara Jepang. Sayang, sembilan puluh lima persennya bukan darah murni, sepertiku.”_

_Emma beringsut membentuk segulung benda abstrak dengan selimutnya, dan menanyai baliknya, “Apa itu darah murni?”_

_“Itu vampir murni. Mereka hidupnya bisa sangat abadi, kira-kira mendekati 10 abad, tertua. Ayahku, Yuuki-san, adalah generasi kedua Vlad. Artinya, aku adalah cucunya Vlad, begitulah.”_

_“Mengerikan sekali... Hanya tiga generasi dan semuanya berumur panjang. Hei, Jitsui-chan.”_

_“Iya?”_

_“Vlad itu pertama kalinya lahir kapan?”_

_“Kira-kira dua ribu tahun lalu. Lebih, kalau bisa... Paling mentok sekitar 2,100 tahun. Dan untuk informasimu, Kakek Vlad sekarang sedang terkapar di kamarnya, menanti akhirnya yang entah kapan bisa mengergogotinya.”_

_Emma tak berkutik. Usianya yang sebegitu panjangnya, tak menjamin hidupnya bahagia juga. Apalagi mendengar kakeknya ternyata masih hidup, selama itu. Dua puluh abad, usia yang mengerikan bagi Emma untuk bisa dibayangkan. Bandingkan dengan usia rata-rata manusia yang tak pernah melebihi 150 tahun, itu pun jika ada._

_“Hei, jangan sedih begitu.” hibur Jitsui, “Sebenarnya, ada cara ampuh untuk mematikan nyawa seorang vampir murni.” lanjutnya._

_“Ada?!”_

_“Ya, tapi sangat menyakitkan. Hanya ada beberapa opsi, salah satunya ditusuk paku salib. Lalu ada juga, dihisap darah hingga mengering, lalu dikunci dan dimasukkan ke peti anti-darah. Biasanya banyak vampir sepuh yang memilih cara kedua ini.” jelasnya._

_“Cara kedua itu terdengar lebih manusiawi.”_

_“Nggak juga.” Jitsui menggeleng kepala._

_Emma terhenyak sesaat. Memilih menunggu sang cintanya berucap penjelasan tentang perasaan gundahnya. Jitsui meneruskannya, “Cara kedua itu justru lebih buruk. Mereka berada di antara hidup dan mati. Mereka tak kuasa melawan hilangnya ‘saripati’ kehidupan mereka, jadi biasanya pada paruh awal pertama mereka ditaruh di ruang kedap suara untuk memblok jeritan-jeritan kesakitan saat darahnya sudah sangat mengering.”_

_“...”_

_“Yah, apapun situasinya, sekarang kita sudah berkomitmen untuk memadu cinta, lalu berlaku layaknya ibu dan ayah bagi anak-anak kita nanti. Aku akan memikirkan caraku untuk mengikutimu setelah kau wafat, tenang saja.” Jitsui lalu bangkit. Meneruskan pekerjaan membongkar barangnya yang tergeletak rapi di satu sisi ruangnya._

_“Iya~! Walau tak bisa kubayangkan apa jadinya, tapi aku berjanji untuk memberimu anak, oke?” celoteh Emma bangkit. Menyalakan aliran kehangatan yang bercirikan seorang ibu, seolah menikmati rasanya mengobrol dengan si tercintanya._

_“Kunantikan, Sayang.”_

_Satu tarikan lembut, mengangkat derajat dagu si hawa. Ciuman panas bertaut di hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri sah._

_Seorang manusia dan juga seorang vampir..._

 

**[OwOvOwO]**

**Emma**

“... ma! Emm...”

 

Aku merasa kebas. Rasa-rasanya aku baru saja bertemu dengan monster yang mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari monster yang sudah berjanji untuk mendampingi hidupku.

 

Apa yang baru saja kulihat pertama kalinya setelah mimpi menakutkan yang nyaris saja merenggut inti kehidupanku, sungguh mengagetkanku. Sesosok pria dengan rambut berantakan sekali. Hitam seperti gagak, namun raut manisnya membuatku terbuai fatamorgana. Dengan kemeja putihnya yang bercak darah—kelihatannya bukan hasil gigitan sebagaimana di mimpi menakutkan itu—ia seperti seorang Grim Reaper yang baru saja menghabisi banyak manusia.

 

Tanpa mampu berbicara, aku memilih diam saja. Memulihkan sisa tenagaku, sembari ingatanku menyusun kembali dindingnya yang sempat porak-poranda.

 

Aku akhirnya ingat si pria penyelamat hidupku.

 

Jitsui. Si monster belahan hatiku.

 

“Emma... Emma...” Jitsui menggumamkan namaku. Memanggilku seperti berjuang melindungiku dari marabahaya.

 

Rasanya ingin sekali kupeluk kau, wahai Jitsui-ku.

 

Seketika ia memelukku erat. Luar biasa erat, aku merasa disuntikkan dengan kasih sayang dahsyat darinya. Napasku masih terseok-seok, namun aku merasakan tenagaku dipulihkan berlipat-lipat gandanya. Kedua tanganku spontan memeluk pinggangnya, menyambut baik cintanya yang manusiawi ini.

 

Ah, ingin rasanya aku mendukungnya dari berbagai lini kehidupan...

 

**.**

**.**

“Emma.” ujarnya sedikit mereda.

 

Emma—si wanita terkapar dengan pakaian tidurnya yang sedikit terkoyak—menggangguk pelan. Menyampirkan rambut merah kemilaunya yang kini rusak mengusut, betapa kagetnya Jitsui. Sepasang lubang kecil, muncul dari sisi kanan leher gadisnya. Kedua tangannya yang semula berniat menegakkan tubuh Emma yang masih kepayang, digenggamnya dengan amarah. Rautnya tak berubah; hanya saja...

 

... Emma bisa dengan mudah melihat perubahan setiap ciri raut ekspresi si suaminya.

 

Wajahnya tegang. Tak adanya guratan ataupun tarikan halus pada kulit mulusnya.

 

Pertanda ia sedang sangat **marah**.

 

“Kau baik-baik kan? ... Kurasa tidak. Denyut nadimu sangat lemah, aku tahu itu.” gumamnya membaringkan kembali Emma.

 

“... Jitsui...”

 

“Ya, Emma-chan.” Kali ini, dengan nada yang ditekan sedemikian rupa, sehingga terdengar seperti guntur bersiap meledak di gudang mesiu, “Kau harus istirahat. Soal luka di lehermu, aku akan bereskan nanti. Sekarang belum waktunya.”

 

“... Baik.”

 

Jitsui berbalik badan. Dengan salah satu tangannya masih bertaut dengan tangan lemah Emma. Kemudian ia memekik lantang, menantang si perusak kehidupan berumahtangganya yang susah-susah diciptakannya di salah satu celah kehidupannya, “Keluarlah kau. Aku mencium sumber dari luka yang kau torehkan kepada kasihku. Dan sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukannya, tapi kau sudah keras kepala, dan berniat membunuhku di depan Emma, benar?”

 

Muncul seseorang—tidak...

 

Dua pasang langkah kaki yang berbeda. Dua orang.

 

Tangannya terkepal keras ketika sepasang mata merah darahnya berjumpa si pria tua. Sekitar usia 50 tahun di usia manusia—menurut perkiraan Emma. Lengkap dengan jubah hitam dan pakaian pesta—tuksedo yang senada dengan jubah panjangnya. Berbonus pria yang mendampinginya—seorang pria cebol dengan rambut belah tengah. Plus kemeja putih sederhana berbonus bretel dan celana cokelatnya.

 

Lalu Jitsui membelakangi Emma, menyembunyikan semerebak wangi yang bisa menggoda vampir lain untuk mengunyahnya habis-habisan. Sembari menjaga kewaspadaannya, lalu memulai interogasi terbukanya, “Mari kita langsung saja. Apakah kalian yang telah menyiapkan jebakan ini, agar memintaku kembali ke bangku Senat, Ayah, Hatano?”

 

Ayah—terduga pelaku penculikan Emma—tersenyum. Sinis.

 

“Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh pengorbananmu jika leher cintamu telah dirampas.” ujarnya sinis. Lalu menghilang, tampak jelas ia tak mau diganggu oleh protes sang anaknya.

 

“Ayah—.”

 

Hilang.

 

Hatano—yang tak ikut ‘lempar udang sembunyi tangan’—lalu menghampirinya. Memberi suntikan solidaritas baginya, “Aku udah coba mencegah Yuuki-otouto untuk ‘meminta’ku, namun yaaa... Bagaimana kau akan menangani semua ini, wahai Saudara Kembarku?”

 

Satu tepisan menyambut. Hatano yang merasa dirinya teralienisasi, lalu tersenyum miris—ah, tidak... Sinis. Sembari dirinya masih duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran, menontoni Emma yang makin melemah. Jitsui lalu kembali duduk, memeluk Emma yang terluka baik jiwa maupun rohani—tidak, Jitsui tak mau apabila dirinya mendapati sang istri sahnya telah dimakan oleh vampir lain, bahkan salah satu dari saudaranya.

 

Mata vampirnya bisa melihat jelas.

 

Bahwa Perjanjian Terlarangnya telah rusak. Terkena kerusakan yang tak dapat diperbaiki lagi.

 

“Emma...” gumamnya lirih. Penuh paranoia yang beralasan.

 

“... Di mimpi, aku merasa diriku dimakan habis-habisan. Mengerikan sekali.” rutuknya melingkarkan pelukan eratnya pada pinggang sang suaminya.

 

“Ya, semuanya sudah selesai. Sebentar—.”

 

“Jitsui!”

 

“... Ya?” Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi Emma yang sangat kesal. Lebih kesal dari harimau yang habis dipecundangi pejantan lain.

 

Emma menepuk kedua pipi Jitsui, keras-keras. Lalu dipeganginya kedua pipi itu, seraya menginterogasinya habis-habisan, “Dari pembicaraan kalian... uh... Aku bisa paham setidaknya satu ringkasan penting. Aku _telah_ digigiti, entah oleh siapa. Menurutku, oleh ayahmu... Dan... Ini...”

 

“Benar.” Hatano tiba-tiba menyahut dari kejauhan, “Gigitan itu punya Ayah. Dan kau tahu artinya, Jitsui.” lanjutnya menyengir—tak lupa ia mengulum permen yang dimakannya.

 

“Ya. Tak ada cara lain.”

 

Sekonyong-konyong Emma menarik pipi sang suaminya. Dengan kilatan amarah, Emma mengomelinya, “... Kalau begitu... sial...”

 

“Emma!”

 

“... segel aku.”

 

Baik Hatano dan Jitsui sama-sama terperanjat. Ucapan sengaunya memantik sebuah opsi gila yang pernah mereka denga. Jitsui lantas mengonfrontasinya dengan kesal, “Jika aku sampai menyegelmu, kau akan hidup berdesak-desakan diantara menjadi manusia atau vampir. Kau harus putuskan hal itu... Kira-kira 2 hari. Menyegelmu adalah suatu keputusan buruk, di saat kau tengah bertransformasi.”

 

“... Baik, aku akan berpegang pada malam itu. Pernikahan kita.”

 

“Begitu? Tak ada pilihan lain.”

 

“O-Oi!”

 

Jemarinya lalu mengapitkan leher putih milik Emma pada bibir dinginnya. Tepat pada sepasang lubang yang tertanam di lehernya. Dengan pelan-pelan, kedua tarik milik sang adam lalu menyelunsup masuk. Memberi tekanan pelan, dengan satu tangannya membentuk arahan jari telunjuk, menuliskan sesuatu tepat satu sisi dengan tangan sang istrinya.

 

_[ Aku tak berencana akan hal ini, namun aku tak punya pilihan selain mengubahmu. ]_

Emma sesaat terdiam. Bimbang, selagi dirinya ‘dihisap’ pelan-pelan oleh sang lelakinya.

 

Sedikit gelengan kepala pada Emma, dan tangannya lalu menarik lengan Jitsui. Menulis balik pendapatnya terhadap tindakan melanggar malam suci itu.

 

_[ Kenapa? ]_

_[ Hingga dua puluh abad, tak ada cara untuk mempertahankan sisi ‘manusia’mu saat Perjanjian Terlarang itu rusak. Dalam 2 x 24 jam, tepat saat kau berubah menjadi sepertiku, kau akan otomatis mati, karena Perjanjian Terlarang itu pun memuat sihir untuk membunuh seseorang di saat dia digigiti vampir lain selain vampir yang menjalani perjanjian dengan sang korban. ]_

Emma sekarang sudah tak punya pilihan lain.

 

Bibir _pinky_ nya sedikit terbuka, lalu mengutarakan ucapannya dengan serak, “Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pernah dengar, meski satu kali digigiti, orang itu akan menjadi milik vampir itu, selamanya. Namun, aku izinkan kau untuk menjadikanku milikku, seutuhnya, sesuai malam suci itu.” Digenggamnya tangan yang meliliti telapaknya, dengan sedikit rasa takut yang mulai mekar, “Semoga semuanya mengampuni keputusanku untuk ikut menjadi sama sepertimu, Jitsui-chan. Amin.”

 

Satu telunjuk ikut menulisnya tepat di lengan Emma.

 

_[ Amin. Aku akan menghapus ingatan semua orang tentang kita berdua, dan kita akan tinggal jauh. Berdua saja. ]_

 

“Tentu saja. Dan aku akan melahirkan semua anakmu, sebanyak yang kau mau.” ujarnya tersenyum. Damai.

 

Mulutnya yang bermandikan darah, lepas dari lehernya yang banjir darah. Kedua tangannya lalu melilit Emma dengan pelan, ibarat memeluk boneka yang sudah lama dicintainya. Emma tak merespon apapun—melainkan sedikit sentuhan pada kedua pengapitnya; berjuang untuk bertahan hidup menjawab harapan sang kasihnya. Usai menyandarkan kepala si tercintanya pada dada bidangnya, Jitsui berucap pelan, “... Dan aku akan menjadi pemiliknya.”

 

Hatano tersentak kaget, “Apa? Ulangi dong, Jitsui?”

 

Jitsui mengulangnya, “Aku akan menjadi tuan bagi istriku, dan juga sebaliknya. Dan kami tak berencana untuk kembali ke kalian.”

 

Hatano menyengir sinis, “Jadi kalian beneran nggak mau balik ke kami? Lalu bagaimana dengan perang akbar ini—vampir vs werewolf?”

 

“Pikirkan saja sendiri; bukankah urusan mata-mata untuk mengakomodasi informasi untuk ayah kita, dan melawannya?”

 

“Lalu kau?”

 

“Aku.” Dengan menggendong Emma ibarat menggandeng balita, Jitsui meneruskannya, “untuk saat ini, adalah seorang vampir biasa. Yang hanya ingin menikmati satu waktu untuk bercinta dengan belahan jiwaku. Saat itu, kalian tak boleh menggangguku, ya.”

 

Langkahnya mulai bergerak, menjauhi Hatano yang stagnan di salah satu pilar reruntuhannya. Melihatnya keluar bersama si cintanya, menjawab tantangan sang ayahandanya, Hatano lantas terkikik sebal. Berkacak pinggang, lalu Hatano bersiul sembari memanggilnya, “Hei, Amari, lihat dong. Jitsui menjawab gigitan ayah kita dengan mengigit balik. Kau sekarang nggak perlu takut bersembunyi di depan Emma lagi~.”

 

Amari—yang ternyata muncul dari salah satu pilar reruntuhannya—lalu tersenyum. Getir.

 

“Kemungkinan masih ada, baginya untuk bertahan hidup.”

 

“?”

 

“Hidungku bilang, ada setitik harapan di lautan iblis itu.”

 

“...Maksudmu, Maling?”

 

“Woi!” Amari seketika menjitaki si cebol itu, “Aku bukan Maling! Namaku Amari, bukan Maling! Sebenarnya, aku sudah melakukan pengawasan dini terhadap anakku itu, sejak aku memungutnya dari Nyonya Sylvia. Nyonya Sylvia hanyalah seorang makanan yang memiliki tingkat relijius yang sangat tinggi. Aku berharap dengan bantuan itu saja, dia bisa mempertahankan dirinya yang sebenarnya.” lanjutnya mengambil sepuntung rokoknya.

 

Hatano menyengir. Brutal, “Taruhan, yuk. Aku yakin Emma akan jadi seperti kita, 50 dolar. Kamu?”

 

Amari terkekeh, “Kalau begitu, 50 dolar, bahwa Emma masih akan jadi manusia, setidaknya sampai saat-saat tertentu.”

 

“Sip, dan satu gigitan.”

 

“Sialan.”

 

Dua insan itu lantas tertawa , entah maknanya di malam yang begitu membiru. Melepas kepergian sepasang cinta dengan ceria, melindunginya dari belakang.

 

Malam itu, berakhir dengan sedikit tusukan dingin di ruas-ruas tulang, seakan memberi ancaman bagi yang mengganggu kedamaian mereka berdua.

**.**

**[OwOvOwO]**

**.**

**Pergantian tahun**.

 

Waktu terus berlalu.

 

Rumahnya yang sekarang sedikit lebih kecil. Lebih minimalis dibanding rumahnya saat pertama kalinya menikah. Dan di kamarnya, terdengar erangan yang perih. Satu, dua... Tiga orang sedang membantu seorang wanita _ngeden_ , dengan satu diantaranya seorang adam. Tengah berjuang melindungi si kecil yang sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari kandungannya yang membesar dan mencicip aroma dunia yang berwarna-warni.

 

“Terus, nak! Ini udah anak yang terakhir, gile...”

 

Anaknya mulai keluar, hingga kakinya. Ditariknya pelan-pelan, beserta ari-arinya. Dengan sang adam, terengah-engah menimang bayi yang masih hangat ini. Sang teman perempuannya lalu menyelimuti bayi yang satunya—tampaknya seorang laki-laki—dari keranjang hangat tepat di sebelah wanita yang baru saja memberi arus kehidupan bagi anak-anaknya. Sepasang bayi lelaki dan perempuan, ditimangnya pada kedua tangannya.

 

“Selamat, Yang Mulia!”

 

“Apa sih, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Umeno, Catharine!”

 

Sang suami, lalu menyengir di sela-sela ejekan sebal Umeno—yang di luar dugaan, ringan tangan terhadap persalinannya. Tersenyum lebar, ibarat anak polos melihat bayi barunya, “Lihat, kau sudah memberiku dua anak. Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia?”

 

“Dan ajaibnya, tubuhku kebal terhadap apa yang ditakutkanku ketika menjadi sama sepertimu.” ujar wanita itu, mengelus perutnya yang masih keram karena upaya melahirkannya.

 

“... Fufufu, aku belum memberitahumu, ya?” godanya nakal.

 

“Eeeeh?”

 

Lalu sang adam menghampiri lebih dekat ke belahan jiwanya. Membisikinya dalam arus lembut, selagi meredam tangisan anak-anak kandungnya, “Aku tidak menghisapmu di hari itu. Aku menyedot serum yang bertebaran di darahmu. Namun cara yang terpikirkanku hanya lewat itu, jika tidak, aku malah akan membuatmu sama sepertimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu, ketika kau masih mampu menghirup indahnya mentari dan enaknya makanan yang sudah susah-susah kau buat dan makan itu?”

 

Netra biru cerahnya mengurai tetesan air matanya yang mengalir ibarat garam di Laut Mati.

 

Seketika ia memeluk sang sayangnya, lalu berbisik serak, “Kau tak pernah mengatakan kepadaku, selama dua tahun ini! Sejak saat itu... Aku khawatir sekali...”

 

“Ya. Tapi resiko menjadi sama sepertiku masih ada, karena adanya sedikit dari serum milik Ayahku yang telanjur menyatu denganmu. Tapi sudah aku tangkal dengan serumku, dan doaku agar kau masih sama seperti kau yang dulu, Emma-ku.”

 

“.... Bagaimana dengan—.”

 

“Jangan khawatir. Dua-duanya memiliki gen yang sangat tangguh darimu, Emma. Aku bisa menjamin itu.”

 

Emma tak lagi mampu membendung rasa bahagia—air matanya tak henti-henti mengalir. Digendongnya satu bayi perempuan pada pangkuannya, lalu didekatkannya pada buah dadanya. Memberinya air susu ibu untuk mendukung kehidupannya. Selagi mengunyel-unyel bayi cowoknya, sang adam menjelaskannya, “Saat kau merasa ada perubahan, bilang saja. Soalnya kalau serumku melawan serum Ayah, ada kemungkinan serumku akan kalah kuat.”

 

“Tentu saja. Yah, rusak deh semuanya.” gerutu Emma mengunyel-unyel pipi bayi ceweknya.

 

“Iya juga ya, hancur semuanya, deh. Tapi setidaknya, bersyukurlah untuk hari ini. Kau masih mampu memakan masakan yang enak-enak, untuk saat ini.” ujarnya duduk-duduk di kasur, berdempetan dengan sang istri serta kedua buah hatinya.

 

“Iya.”

 

Keduanya saling bersandar—dengan Emma yang bersandar pada bahu sayangnya. Bayinya masih menyusu dengan rakus, Emma sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Sebab, salah satu mimpinya di samping menjadi penulis adalah merajut cinta terlarangnya bersama si sayangnya.

 

“Jitsui.” Emma memanggil nama si sayangnya, “Aku berharap mereka bisa mencerahkan cinta terlarang kita.” gumamnya menggosok kulit halus Jitsui.

 

Tangannya yang bebas bayi, lalu menarik dagu Emma. Memberinya ciuman panas, dengan kedua bayinya masih menangis karena berdempetan agaknya terlalu rapat. Berpindah dari dagu ke belakang kepala Emma, memaksanya membuka lebar mulutnya. Membiarkan dirinya melahap habis mulutnya yang masih beraroma sikat gigi yang digosoknya belum lama ini. Beruntung mereka telanjang dada, sehingga tak terlalu menyusahkan baginya untuk menjilati hampir seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

 

Tak tertahankan, air matanya lalu jatuh dari sepasang netra cokelatnya. Menangisi terkabulnya doa orang teraniaya, mencoba memberinya harapan akan kelahiran bayi antara hubungan terlarang ini. Membisikinya di saat memerkosanya lewat mulutnya yang beringas, “Terimakasih, Emma... Terima kasih telah bersedia memberiku bayi dan cintamu yang tidak ada habisnya...”

 

Siang itu, harapan telah terbit. Eksistensi abu-abu diantara manusia dan vampir—anaknya Emma dan Jitsui. Dan ledakan kebahagiaan ibu-ayah baru itu.

 

‘Semoga kalian bisa hidup sebahagia kami.’

 

Itulah doa bagi mereka, untuk kembar-nya mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
